


Only Each Other

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Co dependent relationship, Croatoans, God!Chuck - Freeform, I cut my ankle shaving and got inspiration to write this, M/M, Needy Dean, No me without you, Nurturing Cas, Sad, Sad and Sweet, croats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things that Dean and Castiel have left are each other... until one may have to make the hardest decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Each Other

There is no me without you...

Castiel and Dean never spoke of their bond. Not while the world was intact, not when it wasn't. 

Castiel was always there for Dean, since the moment he touched Dean's soul- when he needed someone to pray to, when he needed help with anything... 

They had been through everything together... they had been together killing demons, monsters, everything evil they could, as a team. They had been together when the world was saved, and they had successfully closed the gates of heaven and hell and Cas had lost his wings. 

And for a short time, everything was normal. Sam had given up on school, but he did get a dog, and Dean was always happiest driving around and listening to music with Cas riding shotgun.

Then the virus broke out... the virus they thought they had taken care of all those years back. And though there were no demons or angels or creatures, this threat was far greater than anything they had ever faced. 

It ended up wiping out 99.9 percent of the population in just under three months, Sam and everyone they knew included. 

When they had discovered Chuck was still alive, and the three other survivors they had never met before, they had formed and built a refugee camp in god-knows-where-anymore. 

Castiel and Dean always knew the bond was there, and stong...

But they never crossed that line until they figured there was nothing to lose... it seemed so petty to Dean now, the way he used to hide his feelings. It didn't make much difference now.

In fact, life became easier (or as easier as it could get when only six people were still human on the planet) when Castiel began offering Dean his body for a type of release.

They both had their poison- their addiction. Castiel couldn't get enough of his pills and acid, and Dean had to have Cas every night to relieve the pain he felt.

He had lost his own brother to the virus- he had lost everyone, so had Cas. All they had left was each other. 

So when Dean would come knocking at the door of his cabin late at night, when everyone else but Chuck, who would guard the premises, was asleep, Cas would be ready, sometimes already fingering himself in anticipation, sometimes not.

Dean would enter with a timid, almost nervous look, as if Cas could deny him what he needed at any point, and Cas knew that that was the part of Dean that hadn't let the old Cas go. 

That Castiel was far gone... the stuck up, unfeeling angel soldier. Now he was a different kind of soldier... fighting the war against the Croats. 

Dean would come in almost asking for permission, and every time, Cas would be waiting, smiling and so open for his Dean.

Dean loved how Cas was at night, during their sessions. 

He would either be sleepy and have the gruffest, sexiest voice, or he'd be high out of his mind and laughing at something that wasn't even there. Dean loved both, but preferred the latter, cause he would be so pliant that he would bend into him, working with Dean's body as he thrust into him, filled him up as he moaned and clawed at Dean's back.

Dean would use Cas, yes, but he would never leave the ex-angel unsatisfied. He made sure Cas came every time, and even when he would get too excited and blow his load early, he would suck Cas off into oblivion until he would hit his orgasm.

Their time together was therapeutic, to say the least. 

It wasn't just sex, either, that kept them going, though that was the root of their relationship. They would always have each other's backs during missions, making sure they were covered when the Croats popped up out of nowhere. 

Neither knew what they would do if one was compromised.

Sometimes, when they were discussing supply runs or Chuck was doing the weekly rations check and Cas could tell Dean was especially tense or worried, he would take his hand under the table, rubbing deftly until Dean's shoulders relaxed. 

They were always there for each other, taking care of each other. 

Sometimes, after they would have sex, after the rough love-making when the room was eerily silent after the consistent noise of the bedposts rocking against the wooden walls, Dean would bury his face into Cas and just let the tears come out.

Cas wouldn't say anything; he'd just hold him and let him cry, until he was finished. Then Dean would pull his clothes back on and leave.   
It's what they both needed in each other. 

But despite the hope they found in one other in the hopeless world that was Earth now, the virus was spreading into wildlife as well, and the chances of getting turned were even higher than before.

Though he had to keep up a tough, fearless image, this scared Dean to no end.

This meant their next mission was extremely dangerous- they had to find a certain antidote that was only in town, where most of the Croats were usually found.]

On that day, the six of them were walking through the town with their guns, always on the look out to anticipate an ambush. 

They were almost at their destination when one did happen.

Dean immediately turned to cover Cas, but he was nowhere to be seen. Dean's eyes widened, and he called out his name to find Cas running through the doors of the old, abandoned building, attempting to retrieve the antidote. 

Dean tried to run after him, but he heard someone come up behind him, so he had to fight them off. He threw a couple of punches and took a couple of headshots, leaving three Croats on the ground, even more bloody than they were before.

"CAS!" Dean called, and saw Castiel come out the door again, box in hand. He visibly relaxed, thanking the all powerful whatever that had obviously left years ago that his Cas was alright.

But just as he was about to take the box from him, something happened. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as a pair of two Croats swarmed him from behind, slicing his ankles from the ground with knives and smearing their blood on his wounds. 

Cas fell, crying out sharply, and Dean felt his heart stop.

"NO!!" he yelled, and dropped his gun, running over. 

The other four also joined them, killing the two infected and the rest of them in the vicinity. 

Dean looked at him, crouched beside the fallen Cas.

"Cas? Cas, you're alright... they didn't... did they?" 

Castiel looked up into his eyes, those bright blue eyes that never diminished or dulled at all, even after all these years. They looked at each other, everything they had been through together flashing between them. Dean could tell by his gaze that this was it.

"No," Dean squeaked out, not caring at all how unmanly this seemed at the moment in front of the others, "No, this... this isn't... there's gotta be some other way," he tried, tears forming in his eyes. 

Cas swallowed, smiling sadly. "Your rules," he said softly, letting out a small chuckle. Dean shook his head fervently. "We'll... we'll figure something out."

"Dean," Cas sighed, "I'm going to turn. There is no other way."

Dean just stared back at Cas, wondering if this was all just another bad dream, that he could wake up from and find himself in the arms of his angel...

But he knew this was real. Castiel was infected. And by pact, there was only one way to deal with someone who had been infected.

"Let me do it," Cas said, his blue eyes drooping with a hint of regret. "No," Dean said, voice breaking, "No, you can't!" 

Cas just took his hand, and never breaking eye contact, he got his gun out, bringing a calm hand up to his chin. 

"I'm sorry," Chuck said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean could barely feel the contact.

Then, as Dean watched Cas cock the gun, a thought struck him- the only other way out.

"Cas... there is no me without you," he whispered, so that they were the only ones who could hear, "I can't live without you... so I'm comin' with you."

Cas looked down. "Dean, you can't-" "You know what I can't do, Cas? Wake up every morning knowing I've got nothing to live for! Nothing to fight for! Knowing the one thing I cared about is dead and gone, and what the hell am I living for? The good of a human race that is past extinct."

Cas breathed in through his nose, nodding slowly. Some of their friends had to leave or turn away.

When Cas pulled the trigger, so did Dean, and they fell with one hand over the other. 

And Chuck walked up to them, making sure no one was watching. He barely had any power left, but just enough; he silently touched both of their foreheads, looking skyward. 

They deserved better than this world anyways.


End file.
